Totally Dramatic Action
14 campers have returned from the original season to compete in an all-new season. They will face alliances, relationships, a newbie, and each other..... Contestants 1. Jake 2. TCF 3. Robert 4. Max 5. Oatmeal 6. Mrodd 7. Plat 8. Reddy 9. Sam 10. LF 11. Addict 12. Cod 13. Herman 14. Harriet 15. Sunny Chapter One-Oatmeal Mash Chris is seen in the back of a limo."This season, our competitors will battle it out on an actual movie set in Toronto. Who will win? Who will lose? And who is my new co-host? Find out today...on TOTAL.....DRAMA.....ACTION!" The revamped theme song plays. Robert is seen in a long golf cart."Why are we riding this the rest of the way?" Robert asks. Reddy gets in."Because Chris hates us." Chris frowns."No, I am going to give you an authentic Hollywood-like tour."Robert nods. Mrodd gets in, laughing. TCF gets in."What's so funny?" Mrodd wipes away a tear."Chimmy just sent me a text, it is hilarious." TCF smiles."Can I see?" Mrodd moves to show her, but Chris takes the phone."No phones, no contact with the outside world until this season is over." Mrodd frowns. Plat gets in and sits next to TCF."Hello." TCF hugs him."Hey, Plat." Plat smiles."Hey, TCF." Sam gets in the cart. He is seen in the confessional."Rhonda and I agreed we are not a couple. Here that ladies? I'm available." He puts on cool sunglasses. Max steps on next."Hello, guys." Addict gets in next."A new season to show of my wicked skills. Yes!" Cod steps in and sits next to Addict."Whatever..." Addict frowns."Are we still friends?" "I guess." Cod replies. Addict gasps. Cod shrugs. LF gets in."Woot! This season is mine!" "So sure of yourself?" Sam asks. LF turns red."Hush, you." Sam and LF laugh. Harriet gets in and sits next to Robert."New season, new challenges, and more time to spend with my boyfriend." Robert and Harriet hug. Oatmeal is brought on by Herman."Why do I have to carry Oatmeal? I am not an intern anymore." Chris laughs."Because I told you to." Jake gets in last."This is gonna be so fun!" Chris starts the cart up."Alright, over there is the main set, we will probably have challenges there. Over there is the mess hall, there is the cliff, and there is the many sets where we will have our movie themed challenges." Chris steps out of the cart."Actually our first challenge is now." Reddy sighs."Which is?" An intern walks up."Hi, my name is Sunny."He jumps on Chris's head."Nice to meet ya." Chris knocks him off."My new co-host, Elenaz, will control a giant animatronic monster. Last one caught wins." The contestants look at him like he is crazy. The monster walks towards them. They all rush, knocking each other over to get out of the cart. Herman drops Oatmeal, who is crushed by the monster."Crap!" Chris and Sunny quickly get out of the way. Harriet trips, and takes Robert with her. The monster catches them. He deposits them in a bouncy house. They fall in."Sorry." Harriet smiles. "Not your fault." Robert replies. Reddy and his gerbil are running alongside Max. The monster runs behind them. Reddy trips Max and gets ahead. Max is caught."Reddy!" Max shouts. Sam and LF are walking with Jake."Well, this is fun." Sam states sarcastically. LF smiles."Aw, lighten up." Jake sees the monster."Run, guys! I will hold him off!" LF stops."No, we won't leave you! Right, Sam?" Sam is already running away."Wow, really?" The monster catches LF and Jake. Sam continues running until he bumps into Reddy. The monster catches them and takes them to the bouncy house. Reddy and Sam fall in."Don't say it!" Reddy says. LF laughs."Karma." Reddy yells."I told you not to!" Herman finds Plat, TCF, and Mrodd."Hey, guys!" Mrodd smiles."Hey, Herman!" Herman frowns."Where are the others?" "I have no idea." Plat says. Addict and Cod are watching them from afar."We lead the monster over here, and then-" Cod nudges Addict and points to the monster. Addict screams, and they get caught. The other four see this, and begin running. Mrodd smiles."Hurry, TCF!" He grabs her hand and runs along with her. Plat gets angry and trips him, but he pulls TCF along with him. The monster gets them both, and Plat facepalms. Herman runs as fast as he can, and he turns to see Plat get caught."Yes! I won! I did i-" Herman runs into a pole. Chris and Sunny step out."And Herman wins! He gets to pick the trailer for the team he is placed on later!"So..pick." Herman points to the one on the right.."Very well, then. Now kindly....where is Oatmeal?" Herman frowns."The monster crushed him." "Aw, man. Now we are short one." Chris whines. "I can take his place!" Sunny says. Chris smiles."Fine, you are in. Sunny is now with the other thirteen. Have a good sleep, the next chaallenge will be early tomorrow." Everyone heads off to bed. Chris walks around."Great, now I need another intern." He sees a guy walk by."What's your name?" "AJ." The guy responds. Chris grins."Would you like to be my personal intern?" AJ nods in agreement."Perfect." Chapter Two-Alien Resolutions Chris is seen with a bullhorn."Wake up, campers!" LF hits her head on the bunk above hers."Ouch, my head!" Gosh, I hate this getting up early stuff." Jake stumbles out of the top bunk and falls on his face."Ow!" The fourteen teens get out of the trailers."Okay, today we are doing alien movies. You are to navigate through the scary alien set, find the alien eggs, and run back here. The two that do win immunity and they get to pick this season's teams. Here are some weird....things. They tell you where people are, heat seekers? I have no idea." He hands them the small electronic devices. The fourteen enter the set."Okay, who wants to go with me?" Robert asks. Jake smiles."Sure, dude." LF smiles."Me, too." The trio start head off. Sam walks after them. Addict grabs Cod and Max, and they start walking. Sunny follows them. Reddy turns to Plat, TCF, and Mrodd."Can I-" Plat cuts him off."No, just don't even ask." They walk off, and Reddy looks down. Herman puts a hand on his shoulder."Come on, we can go together." Reddy smiles at him. Harriet runs off after Robert."Wait up!" Herman and Reddy start walking. Addict turns to Cod and Max."Guys, we can do this!" Cod shrugs. Max smiles."This is going to be all-too easy." He states. Sunny runs up."Hey, guys! What's up!?" Addict laughs awkwardly."Who are you again?" Sunny smiles."I was Chris's intern. Chris said he needed an intern, and someone insane enough to do his challenge testing, and he thought I was perfect for the job." Addict exchanges looks with Max and Cod."Okay......" They continue walking and Sunny follows. Robert is knocked over by Harriet tripping."Sorry." Robert facepalms. LF and Jake help them up."You alright?" Jake asks. LF laughs."That was funny." Robert glares at her. Herman and Reddy are walking down a short hallway."Where would the eggs be?" Herman asks. Reddy shrugs."You were his intern, so how would he try to torture us?" Herman seems to realize something."The boiler room!" Reddy smiles."Let's go!" They turn around to see Elenaz in an alien outfit with a giant paintball gun. Reddy is shot, and Herman dives out of the way. Elenaz shoots a paintball, and after an epic slow motion seen, Herman dodges it, only to crash into the wall and get hit anyway. Herman says,"Crap." as Elenaz walks away. Addict is walking behind Cod, Max, and Sunny."There is no way we'll lose. I have like a sixth sense to this stuff." Elenaz falls behind him."What was that!?" Addict turns, and is shot by Elenaz."Ow!" Addict shouts, falling to the ground. Cod turns around slowly. He gets shot."Whatever." He says glumly. Sunny smiles."Looks like fun!" He pulls out a paintball gun."Mind if I play?" Elemaz glares at him."No more games." She pulls out a bigger paintball gun. Sunny laughs crazily."It's on, now!" Sunny pulls out another, bigger paintball gun. Meanwhile, Plat, TCF, and Mrodd are walking along a small corridor. Plat frowns."Wow, I am lost." Mrodd laughs."Yeah, but at least we have each other." TCF laughs, and Plat glares at Mrodd. Elenaz begins shooting at Sunny, who flips to dodge it. Sunny begins shooting back, and Elenaz dodges. Elenaz shoots and throws the gun like a boomerang. Sunny jumps and flips over the paintball, but he is hit by the gun. He falls down and Elenaz takes his and shoots him with it."Nice try." Elenaz laughs. Sunny stands up."That was fun!" Elenaz facepalms. Max is seen running from the situation. He trips and slides into Plat, TCF, and Mrodd, and they al fall into a room. The door closes in on them, and Elenaz pulls a handle. Green slime covers Max, Plat, TCF, and Mrodd. Plat glares at Max."Nice." Robert, Harriet, LF, and Jake reach the boiler room. Robert tries to pick up an egg, but it breaks in his hand."Cheapo Chris." Robert gathers four eggs for them. Elenaz dives in and shoots Jake. Jake falls to the ground."Guys! Go on without me!" Robert looks at him sadly and starts running. Harriet and LF follow. They reach outside, where Chris is seen in a helicopter."And this is the part where the government deicdes you cannot have any evidence of alien existence." LF facepalms."You told us to get these!" Chris laughs."So?" Chris lets go a paint bomb. LF is seen completely covered in slime."Ewwwwww..........." Robert and Harriet emerge behind rubble, with an egg in their hands. Chris laughs."And it looks like we have our winners!" The fourteen teens are later seen."Robert and Harriet will pick the teams. Meaning they will be against each other this season!" Robert and Harriet exchange a glance. "Plus, tonight is a double elimination!" Chris announces."Must be Tuesday, because I am liking the twos today. What, I don't get paid to write this stuff." At the new elimination ceremony grounds, Chris is at the podium. Elenaz is wearing a suit with a plate of Golden Chris statues."If you do not receive a Gilded Me, you are out. You will know vote on those voting pads you have. No looking at other's votes or its...na-na, na-na-na-na, hey-hey-hey, goodbye. Anyway, the Gilded Chris' go to.....Robert and Harriet, for winning. Plat and Mrodd. Cod and Addict. Sam and Sunny. Herman and LF. Max. Reddy, TCF, Jake...The final three last time is our bottom three today....The last Gilded Chris goes to.................................Reddy!" TCF and Jake look stunned."Why us?" Jake asks. LF sighs."TCF already won, and Jake, you would clearly beat us in a jury vote. Sorry, you had to go." Jake and TCF walk over to a nearby limo. "Down the Red Carpet of Shame into the Lame-osine you go!" Chris pushes TCF and Jake into the Lame-osine, and it drives them away. The remaining twelve competitors exchange sad glances. Chris smiles."What will the teams be? Will there be another shocking elimination? And how will Plat and Mrodd interact now? Find out next time...on TOTAL....DRAMA.....ACTION!" Chapter Three-To Cheat or Not to Cheat, That is the Question Chris is seen in front of the camera."Last time, the fourteen teens had to survive my co-host Elenaz dressed as an alien freak." A light is thrown and Chris ducks."Sorry. Anyway, the winners were Robert and Harriet, who now have to compete against each other! Hilarious. And in the end, TCF and Jake were voted off for being threats. What will happen next? Find out today on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION!" The theme song plays. The final twelve are gathered in front of the trailers. Reddy looks bored."What's wrong, Reddy?" Robert asks. Reddy sighs."The fact I am going to be one of the first out only because of last season." Robert sighs and walks away."Harriet, I know we are on separate teams and all, but I hope we can still be a couple." Harriet smiles."Sure thing." Chris walks up."Okay, Robert, you pick one, then Harriet, then you, blah blah." Robert thinks."I dunno, LF?" Harriet gasps."Ummmmmm....I choose Reddy, the genius strategist." Robert looks confused."Ummmm...Addict." Harriet smiles."Max." Robert looks awkwardly at her."Herman, get on over here." Harriet thinks."Uh....Plat?" Plat walks over. "Nice choice." Plat states. Robert smiles."Sam, cause he's epic." Sam walks over."Obvious choice." He puts on his cool sunglasses. Harriet frowns."Uh...That was my choice.....Mrodd?" Mrodd walks over and sees Plat."Are you kidding me?" Plat glares at him."Well, well." Mrodd is seen in the confessional."I hate you, team captain." Robert looks between pessimistic Cod and crazy Sunny."Cod." Harriet sighs."Looks like Sunny is on our team." Cod walks away, and Elenaz grabs him."You want to be in an alliance?" Cod frowns."What!?" Elenaz smiles."I want you to win, and then we split the money. What do you say?" Cod shrugs."Sure, whatever." Mrodd walks over to Sam."Ummmm....Where were you last challenge?" Sam looks away."I don't wanna talk about it, understand?" Mrodd shrugs. Chris smiles."Alright, Robert's team is the awesome sauce Screaming Gaffers. Harriet's is the Killer Grips." Robert high fives his team. Harriet sighs."Grip, that sounds dirty." Chris frowns."Hush." Harriet quiets down."Now....the first part of your first team challenge....see all that set supplies? Get it up the hill." Robert sighs."Aw, man." Reddy smiles."Team, I have a plan." Reddy discusses with his team, and they begin organizing to get the stuff up the mountain. Robert smiles."Come on, let's do this!" Robert and LF start carrying things up, with the rest of the team helping. Eventually, all that is left is the trailers."Now...Who can pull this?" Reddy asks. Sunny raises his hand."Go ahead." Sunny starts pulling but fails to move it."Sorry, I cannot do this!" Robert and his team are slowly pushing the trailer up the cliff."This sucks!" LF states. They eventually get it halfway. Reddy frowns."Team, push this up the cliff!" Harriet frowns."This is MY team, Reddy." Reddy steps back."Team, push this up the cliff!" AJ, the new intern watches from afar."Poor idiots." Robert and his team finally get the trailer up the hill. The Grips get their trailer up soon after. Chris smiles."And the Gaffers win! They get...nothing. Each team, pick an actor. The best act wins." Robert points to LF."Can you do it for us?" LF gives him a thumbs-up. Harriet smiles."I will do it, guys!" Reddy frowns."Why not us?" Harriet frowns."Because I am a good actor." Reddy facepalms."Fine." Chris hands LF and Harriet the scripts."Okay, learn this. You have one hour till you perform." Harriet is dressed up like a little orphan girl."This is so...weird...." LF is dressed like a robber."Well, this is messed." Robert smiles."LF, you can do this! You are our best actor, show them what you got!" LF smiles. "Thanks, team captain." LF hugs him and goes off. Sam walks up."LF, do your best." "Sure. Wow, you and Robert are so nice..." LF smiles, and Sam laughs awkwardly. Addict is talking to Cod."Why are you such a pessimist now?" Cod shrugs."I dunno, the fact I could have been killed!" Cod turns red and walks off. Addict starts to tear up. Max walks over to Plat and Mrodd."Look, Plat, I don't want TCF anymore. I have Chimmy, and that is all I need." Plat scoffs."Nice try, liar. But I will not be tricked." Max puts hands on both of their shoulders."Can you guys relax?" They both walk away."Nice new team....." Harriet walks over to Robert."Hey!" Robert frowns."Harriet...Do your best!" Harriet smiles."Sure! But when I crush you and your crappy team, don't worry, kay?" "Wait, what?" Robert says. "Well, my team sucks, but it does not have the idiots you picked. Only you and Sam are good on your team." Harriet explains. "You mean...my friends?" Robert walks away. Harriet is seen in the confessional facepalming. Sunny is laughing."These scripts are so funny...." Mrodd looks at him like he is crazy. An hour passes... Chris smiles."Alright, both actors will do their act. Elenaz will decide the winner." Harriet begins."Move, and I shoot. This is a robbery!" Chris turns to Elenaz."Did you check the scripts first?" Elenaz laughs."No." Chris laughs."Nice." Harriet continues."Give me the money or else!" A light almost falls on Harriet."What the heck!?" Elenaz facepalms. Chris smiles."Next act." LF gets ready."My parents died....The orphanage burned down...And now I have no home..." LF sings. She contines through the sad song. Elenaz, Chris, and all of the contestants end up crying."Elenaz's show of emotion proves.....the Gaffers win!" The Gaffers cheer and hug LF. The Grips look disappointed. "I blame our team captain." Reddy says, glaring at Harriet. Herman laughs."Yes, our team won!" He high fives his team. AJ looks from afar, smiling. Robert walks over to Harriet."I am sorry, but...We have to break up. You insulted my friends, so.....Sorry, but it is over." Harriet begins to cry. Elenaz sees Cod and gives him a thumbs up. The Grips are seen at elimination. Harriet is in the confessional."Break up with me, will you? Now I am going to ruin that jerk's reputation!" At the elimination ceremony, Chris has five Gilded Chris's. Alright, then. The first ones go to...Max and Mrodd! Next go to...Plat and Sunny! The last Gilded Chris goes to........Reddy! Harriet, you have been eliminated!" Harriet looks angry, then winks to the camera."This is what I get for letting Robert win. Why did I let him talk me into sabotaging my own team? Oh, well....Looks like I am out, Bye, guys." Harriet gets in the Lame-osine. Reddy frowns."I cannot believe that.......Robert would do that to us!?" The Grips look angry as the episode ends. Chapter Four-The Aftermath The aftermath theme plays. TCF and Jake are seen sitting on a couch."Welcome to the TOTAL.....DRAMA.....AFTERMATH! Here we will discuss the dirt of the remaining contestants! All that, and more!" Jake announces. TCF smiles."Now, we should have all the losers from season one here, but...nope. All we have is Morgan. Chandler. Rhonda. And Seth! Elenaz is the new co-host, and the others are busy." "Now we are going to interview the four losers of TOTAL....DRAMA....ACTION!" Jake says. A crushed thing of Oatmeal is carried in."Uh.... How about some That's Gonna Leave A MARK!" Random video clips are shown of the contestants being injured, including Plat falling off of a large tree, and Sam tripping while doing slow-mo on the beach. "Okay...I will know interview TCF, and then she will interview me." Jake says. TCF nods."So...how did it feel to be one of the first people voted off?" TCF frowns."I thought my friends were closer to me, but I did already win, so I am okay with it." Jake nods."And which team are you supporting?" TCF laughs."Grips. I want Mrodd or Plat to win for me, and I know they can work their differences out." Clips are seen of them fighting."I hope..." "My turn!" Jake says. TCF turns to him."So..Jake...how did YOU feel about your elim?" Jake frowns."It really hurt my feelings at first, but I realized. They voted me off because I am so epic, so...I am okay with it." "And the team you want to win?" TCF asks. "Gaffers, duh. Robert and LF are on that team!" Jake says happily. TCF nods."Okay then...Now let us talk about the episode drama." Jake scoffs."We have no idea what to do next, do we?" TCF frowns."Like I was born a host." Jake smiles."True." He gets up."Okay, then.....On the first episode, we saw Oatmeal here get crushed. Cod is now a pessimist, Sunny is insane, and Reddy may still be a villain." TCF gets up."In the second episode, The fourteen of us formed cliques. In the end, Robert and Harriet split up to teams. They voted us off for being awesomesauce. And....not much else." Jake steps forward."In the next episode, the teams were decided. Harriet became a jerk, and overdid the captaining. In the end, Reddy got her eliminated, and then she made Robert look bad. Meanwhile, Reddy is leading his team, and Cod made a bad deal. In fact, we have a video for you guys now." The video shows Elenaz dressed as the alien and Sam."How about an alliance for the prize money?" Elenaz asks. Sam laughs."no way, I don't need a hack like yourself to win!" Elenaz gets mad and shoots him several times."It was sooooo worth it." Jake laughs."So that was what Sam was doing!" TCF smiles."And our last guest of the day! Welcome Harriet!" She walks out and the audience boos her."Hey! Just...relax!" Jake says. Harriet frowns."Well....I screwed up. I get it..." TCF frowns."You were a real jerk to Robert's friends, and you may have screwed him over. He is such a nice, caring person, and you....just wow." Harriet looks down."I screwed up, I get it. Just....get over it." Jake laughs."Not until we play Truth or Hammer! You tell the truth, good, you lie, and a hammer falls on you! Fun, huh?" Harriet gulps."Okay...." Jake smiles."So....do you regret what you did?" Harriet looks down. "Yes...I do..." Jake smiles."Next question...Do you really dislike Robert's team?" Harriet sighs."No, I am just overly competitive and said it because my team was sucking." Jake laughs."And final question....Do you still love Robert?" Harriet looks down."Of course not!" The hammer falls and Harriet jumps out of the way onto the couch. She begins crying."Oh, what have I done!?" Jake looks to the camera."Ummm....see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA AFTERMATH!" The episode ends. Chapter Five-Showdown at Noon (Writer's Note:I have only 15 minutes, so I won't be finishing this now. :P) The shorthanded Grips are seen.Reddy goes into the confessional."If I can turn Plat against Mrodd, I can try and either make our team not suck, or at least guarantee my survival to merge." Max and Sunny are talking."Are you trying to be crazy?" Max asks. Sunny laughs."No, why?" Max looks away."Nevermind." Reddy sees Plat and Mrodd glaring at each other."Teammates, don't fight. We need to stick together. Who cares if Mrodd made out with TCF once." Plat stands up, completely red."You made out with her!?" Mrodd steps back."We kissed once or twice, but we-" Plat yells."Don't explain your lies to me! Next time we lose, you are so eliminated." Plat storms off, and Mrodd frowns. Reddy is seen in the confessional again."Perfect." Sunny watches them."Hmmm...Plat and Mrodd fighting...I'm on Plat's team!" Max looks quizzacally at him."Since when where there teams?" Sunny smiles."Since the last episode, silly. Remember, we picked teams? You're funny." Max walks away. The victorious Gaffers are seen."Well, my team actually did pretty good." Robert states. He is then seen in confessional."Breaking up with Harriet was rough, but...I have to be strong, for my team." Sam and LF are talking next to him."I think our team can slaughter the other one. I am just glad to be on a not sucky Screaming team." LF smiles."If you are on my team, you better be used to winning." Cod is sitting alone."Cod, can we at least talk?" Addict asks. Cod nods."Not gonna happen. You cannot change who I am, so don't even bother trying." Cod walks away, and Addict looks down sad. Herman walks over to the others."Hey, guys." "What's up, Herman?" Robert asks. Herman looks away."Ummm...nothing important." LF shrugs."Whatever you say, I guess." Later, the eleven contestants are seen in a western area with Chris dressed up like a cowboy over his casual clothes. "Alrighty, cowpokes. Since in the old west the cowboys would have to be getting on their horses fast for a quick vamoose, you all will be diving off a high board onto a magnificent steed. In other words, that thar donkey. Who is itchin' to go first?" Plat raises his hand."As new leader of the Grips" His teammates gasp."I nominate my team to go first, and for doing so, I shall go first." Chris nods."Very well, pardner. Just know, you have to land on it for the point." Plat climbs up the high board and jumps off. He lands on the donkey."Yes!" Mrodd reluctantly climbs up next. He jumps, and falls through the roof of the barn. Plat laughs. Max gets up and jumps. He slams into the barn side and falls onto the donkey."Skillz." He falls off, and passes out. Reddy climbs up next."Chris, I swear, if I die, I will haunt you. Wait, no I won't. I might get bored back to death as a ghost." Chris kicks the board and Reddy plummets to the ground. The donkey steps out of the way and Reddy makes a crater. He climbs out."I.....hate.....this...." Sunny crazily does a flip off and lands on the donkey."Alright, three for the Grips. Gaffers, you're up." Robert jumps and lands on his kiwis. Sam jumps and lands on Robert. They fall off."Thanks, teammate..." Robert says. LF jumps and flails as she eventually lands on the donkey. Herman looks."Guys, I can't do it....I have a terrible fear of..." "Heights? I understand." LF responds. Herman nods and steps away. Addict grabs Cod and they jump together. Cod lands on the donkey and Addict lands on the ground. Cod turns to him."You alright, Addict?" Addict does not move."Addict?!" Cod jumps over."Addict, get up!" Chris walks over."Addict is hurt!" Elenaz carries him to the infirmary."And the Gaffers win 4-3! Next part of the challenge is....a wrangling contest!" Reddy sighs."Say what now?" Chris hands the Gaffers rope."The Gaffers will try to rope the Grips, and vice versa afterwards. Understand?" The teens nod. Robert, LF, and Sam rope Plat and Mrodd. Max dodges Cod's rope, but Herman gets him. Sunny, despite being evasive, is eventually roped. Then it is the Grips's turn. Plat trips Mrodd."Mrodd, would you actually try?" Mrodd glares at him. Plat is in the confessional."Alright, I want Mrodd gone, I may be team captain, but revenge comes first." Plat purposely fails the challenge, and he and his team end up getting roped."Well, there was gonna be a tiebreaker showdown....but the Grips lose! They go to elimination yet again, and the Gaffers are safe again." Confessionals... Robert smiles."My team I picked rocked!" Plat laughs."Mrodd, time to go!" Reddy walks in."Plat and Mrodd are voting each other, so one of them is going. Which should I side with?" Mrodd frowns."My team would never vote me off, they wubble me too much." LF has a worried look."I hope Addict is okay..." Sam gets in."Poor Addict...At least we won, so he won't get voted off...." The Grips are at the ceremony."Alright, the Guilded Chris's go to...Max!" Max catches his."Sunny!" Sunny catches his."Reddy!" Reddy happily grabs his."And the final Guilded Chris goes to...Well, there was a 2-2-1 vote. Sunny voted for Reddy. We have a tie. So...who wants to stay more?" Plat laughs."I do, of course. Team, I may not be the nicest guy, but at least I diud my best, unlike Mrodd." Mrodd looks almost in tears."Why would you..." Reddy speaks up."You did mess up for us..." Mrodd gets an idea."Fine, let me be eliminated." Plat smiles in triumph."I hear there is an Aftermath show for the losers." Plat stops smiling."So...I would love to go and see my old friend TCF!" Plat objects."No! I demand to be eliminated more!" Chris shrugs."Fine. Plat, you are out." Mrodd cheers. Plat realizes what just happened."Crap....that is what you call a lose-lose situation. Well, Mrodd, the score is tied. Wait for next season, I'll cream ya!" Plat gets in the Lame-osine, and is taken away. Chapter Six-Prison Sucks Chris is seen in front of the camera."Last time, there was major drama on the Grips between Mrodd and Plat. As Reddy played them both, they eventually brought their team down. In the end, Mrodd outsmarted Plat and managed to avoid elimination. Will the Grips ever win? Will the Gaffers ever lose? Find out soon on....TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION!" The theme song plays. The Grips are seen, reduced to four and in a downtrodden state. Reddy is in the confessional."We are being destroyed. But the last two eliminations were very necessary. Now I just need safety for next time we lose." Reddy walks up."I nominate myself as our new new captain. As long as you don't vote me out next. Well?" Max nods."Fine, if we lose, crazy goes." Max points to Sunny, who notices this, but doesn't show it. Mrodd nods."I guess, but if we lose twice, you're so gone as leader, and as a contestant. Reddy nods in agreement."Sure, sure." Sunny walks away."We need to win, like, now, so...." Sunny walks over to Robert."Yo, Robert." Robert looks at him."Um....yeah?" Sunny frowns."Harriet said.....you made her lose the challenge to make us lose.....How could you!?" Robert jumps up."What, I never did that!" Sunny looks down."Harriet said you did. Some nice guy..." Robert frowns."Okay....Fine. If Addict is too injured, I will sabotage my team. That way, he gets better medical attention, and you guys stay safe. Okay?" Sunny nods. Robert walks away, and Sunny pulls out a tape recorder and hits play."I did that!" He fast forwrds and hits play. "I will sabotage my team." He fast forwards, and hits play again. "You guys stay safe, okay?" Sunny grins."Perfect!" The Gaffers are seen. Herman is alone."Well.....this sucks." LF and Sam are talking."So we won again!" LF says. Sam laughs."Of course!" LF smiles."Used to the never ending victories yet?" Sam scoffs."I was born used to being a winner." He puts on his sunglasses. LF laughs. "Silly boy." LF says. Addict is in the infirmary. Cod is by his bedside."Addict, please get better! You wer-...You are the best friend I have ever had!" Elenaz walks in."Things don't look good. If he wakes up tomorrow, he will be fine. If not, he may be in a coma for...years." Cod begins to cry. Addict's eyes open and he turns to Cod."I knew you cared..." Addict coughs. Elenaz walks over and helps him up. "Well, well. Looks like you will be fine anytime soon. But still, stay in bed. Just in case." Cod and Addict hug."I thought I lost you for a sec there." Cod says. Addict smiles through the tears."I thought I lost you...You went all sad and depressed....I had a friend like that before....I did not want you to end up like him." Cod smiles. Addict laughs."Well, you are lucky I'm all right. I am an epic friend, you know." "Yeah, I know." Cod replies. Cod walks out to the other Gaffers."Guys! Addict is gonna get better!" Robert looks over to the Grips."Looks like you are going down." The next day, the teens, minus the still injured Addict, are seen in prison cells."Ummmm...Why are we in here?" Reddy asks. Chris laughs."Time for...eating prison food! The team that has the most eaters of this Prison Cell Stew win an advantage in the next part of the challenge." Reddy and Sunny eat their food, but Mrodd throws up."No.....I have eaten nasty food before. Never again." Max nods."I had to drink poison once! Heck to the no!" Chris smiles."Two for the Grips. To win, 4 Gaffers have to do it!" Sam slowly eats the nasty food. Robert eats the nasty food as well. Addict walks in."Guys! I can compete!" Addict sees the food and eats some."Ew, nasty!" LF tears into the nasty food."We need to keep winning!" Chris smiles."And the Gaffers get the golden shovel! The challenge is very simple....The team that digs out the fastest is safe from elimination. The losing team...Poor you." He glances at the Grips."Start digging!" Addict gets the shovel and begins digging quickly. Sunny uses his hands th dig."I sure hope someone helps us..." Robert hears this, and looks down, sadly."Well, I do owe them...I think.." Cod is seen helping Addict dig."We can so totally do this!" Sunny, Reddy, and Max are digging like crazy. Mrodd is digging a little slower."Mrodd, hurry up!" Reddy yells. Mrodd frowns."I'm trying!" Sunny whispers to Max and Reddy."Maybe that Mrodd kid could go next if we lose." Max and Reddy turn, and nod in agreement. Robert, getting desperate, grabs the Golden Shovel and beats Cod over the head with it, knocking him out."Ummm.....I'm claustrophobic?" Addict frowns."Nice try, but there's no Santa Claus here." Robert facepalms. Later, the Gaffers finally break through the ground. They see the Grips celebrating."How did they win?" Robert asks. His team glares at him. The Gaffers are seen at the elimination ceremony."Only five Gaffers will receive Gilded Chris's and move on. One shall not. First goes to...LF." LF catches hers."Sam and Cod." They catch theirs."Next goes to...Herman." Herman gets his."Addict, Robert, you both got three votes. So I have decided, to end all future tiebreakers, you are BOTH eliminated!" Herman stands up."Wait! I have...decided to quit. Ever since I nearly died last time....I have had fears of death. This show is too deadly for me now, so....I bid you all adeiu."Herman steps in the Lame-osine and is taken away. "Well, Addict, Robert, you are safe....For tonight." Chris says, and the episode ends. Chapter Seven-Scary Movie-The One With Good Jokes Chris is seen wearing a crappy vampire costume."Last time, the Grips mamaged to break their loser streak and beat the Gaffers. Addict was injured, and Robert threw the challenge, but in the end, Herman decided to quit due to his newfound fears of dying. What wil happen next on a scream filled episode of TOTAL.....DRAMA.....ACTION!" The theme song plays. Reddy is seen in the confessional."Well, Sunny's little plan actually worked. Now the Gaffers are down to five, and we can finally catch up. Sunny is a threat to me now, though. So if we lose, I will get him out over that fool Mrodd instead." Max is talking with Addict and Cod."Glad Chris decided to let us interact." Max says. Addict nods."I know, right?" Addict is seen in the confessional."Last night, I almost went home because of Robert. Cod agreed with Sam that he needs to go, so when we lose again, he's out! That is what he gets for sabotaging us for those loser Grips." Cod laughs."Now us three friends can talk till final three." Max laughs."Yeah, unless Sunny guilts Robert into making you lose again." Max quickly facepalms. Addict looks confused."It was...He was blackmailed into it!?" Max sighs."Harriet got mad that Robert dumped her, and said he had told her to lose on purpose. After she left, she called me, and told me the truth. Only Mrodd, Plat, Reddy and I know. Sunny must have done that to guarantee our victory, just to save himself." Cod is shocked."We have to tell Sam not to vote out Robert, then." Addict laughs."No way! I need insurance for if we lose." Cod frowns."Addict, that's not nice." "And? He almost voted me off!" Addict replies. Cod frowns more."If Harriet had never gone, this never would have happened!Harriet is only gone because of m-....my teammate LF's awesomeness." Addict smiles."And if she does not win it for us today, her friend Robert goes home." LF and Sam are talking with Robert."Well, I hope we do better this time." Sam says sarcastically. "We will." Robert assures. "Sound confident,for making us lose last time!" Sam replies. "Sunny blackmailed me!" Robert states. "With what?" LF asks. "I cannot say...." Robert says, trailing off. LF is seen in the confessional."Robert is my good friend and all, bt if I have to vote him out, I will." Sam is in confessional."Robert, Robert. The reason I lost last season, you, and that stupid idol of yours! Did you really think I would forget so easily? Oh, no." He grins. Sunny is talking with Reddy."Well, my plan did well, huh?" Sunny asks. Reddy laughs."You did well, but we Grips are not done yet." Mrodd is sitting alone."Wow....my team does not even notice me anymore...." Mrodd sighs and continues to sit alone. Suddenly, Chris screams and falls off of a roof, and lands, impaled on a light. Everyone screams, until Chris gets up and reveals it to be a prop."You should have seen the looks of your face!" Addict looks upset."Considering last season, that was a cheap shot." Chris frowns."Lighten up. The challenge is simple. Go into this Haunted House, last one to leave wins for their team, and....an immunity idol!" The nine teens walk into the weirdly-built haunted house. Robert walks away from the others."Whatever." Mrodd sees an incredibly intimidating ghost, screams, and runs out of the house. "And Mrodd loses first." Chris announces with a smirk. "Oh hush!" Mrodd responds. Sunny starts laughing at the ghosts. Sam sees him and says,"Insane asylum nearby." Sunny freaks. "For the last time, I ain't crazy!" Sunny runs out."Crap." Sam is seen in the confessional."I will have that idol, no matter what." Sam walks over to Cod and Addict."If we lose on purpose, bye-bye Robert." Cod and Addict nod, see a scary ghoul, and run out. Max is in confessional."I figured Reddy would pown, so..." Max is seen walking out of the house."Meh, would have been scared anyway." A creepy noise is heard."Oh, Robert..." Robert recognizes the voice. "No.....you are dead, Gunter killed you!" Robert states. "Are you so sure?" The voice asks. LF is chased by a large animatronic beast. Sam jumps out of the way. The beast chases LF towards Reddy. The monster jumps, and LF ducks. The monster hits Reddy and they fall out of the house. LF laughs."Sam, can we go?" Sam nods."No way, I want that idol!" LF shrugs."Oh, relax. Robert is my friend, get enough votes against me, and he will use it, guaranteed." Sam smirks."Are you sure?" LF nods."Fine."LF and Sam walk out. Meanwhile, Robert, fighting with the voice, falls out of the house and lands on the ground."What happened?" Chris hands him the idol."You won." Robert frowns."None of you heard it?" They look at him quizzically."What are you talking about?" Reddy asks. Robert shakes his head."Never mind." As they all walk away, a hooded person walks away from the house. Cod is later seen with Elenaz."I am not with you, anymore. No more alliance." Elenaz frowns."Do you know what will happen when you do?" Cod walks out, and turns around."I don't care." The four Grips are seen at the elimination ceremony."You guys sucked. Gilded Chris' go to.....Reddy! Max!" The two claim their chocolate awards."Yes!" They high five. "Mrodd, Sunny, the last Gilded Chris goes to..................................................." Cod enters with Elenaz and the Gaffers following. Cod walks up."Elenaz made a secret alliance with me for the prize money, she made us win the first team challenge, that is why Harriet is gone and my team is dysfunctional. So...I am paying them back now. I quit." Everyone looks surprised, except for Sunny, who looks happy. l Elenaz freaks."You idiot! We could have been rich!" Cod gets in the Lame-osine."Screw you." Cod is taken away. "Well, well. Elenaz, you are fired." Chris states. Elenaz punches him and walks away. "Cod is out, Sunny is safe....And Mrodd, but he was safe already." Mrodd smiles. Chris signs off the show. Elimination Table